La première fois
by Lilychloe
Summary: Ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils le devaient. Ils ont continués tous les mois jusqu'à la fin de leurs études à Poudlard.


Sur un immense lit de velours noir, les étoiles scintillent de mille feux, la lune est suspendue dans le ciel, ronde, blanche, pleine, elle n'est pas encore à son apogée. Aucun nuage ne vient altérer cette parfaite harmonie entre l'astre et ses diamants. Les rayons blafards éclairent Poudlard et ses environs, ils surprennent les âmes égarées dans le parc. La lune déroule sa voie d'argent en travers du lac où quelques sirènes jouent à la surface de l'eau, des vaguelettes ourlées d'écume féerique viennent s'échouer sur la berge. Il n'y a quasiment pas de vent, de temps en temps un souffle frais secoue les branches des arbres, les feuilles rougies par l'automne tombent en tourbillonnant lentement, dans une valse mortuaire. Au sol, elles ont formé un épais tapis où la journée, des élèves viennent s'y allonger. Un léger brouillard se dégage de la forêt interdite, les volutes de brume se dispersent dans le parc, enveloppant les rares promeneurs qui se hâtent de rentrer dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'école.

Un rayon de lune blanchâtre éclaire une tour du château, dont l'intérieur est paré de rouge et or, trois jeunes hommes se font face, ils sont dans la force de l'âge, pourtant sur leur visage se devine une peur qui ne devrait pas y être. Le plus grand d'entre eux est debout devant le miroir, il regarde son reflet qui lui renvoie l'image d'un jeune homme brun plein de vie, mais aux yeux cernés par la fatigue. A ses côtés se tient son meilleur ami, il passe sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de nervosité, d'un geste las il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Le dernier est le plus petit, et le plus enrobé, il tente maladroitement de se cacher dans un grand manteau, sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? demande-t-il hésitant.

-Bien sûr, lui répond James, nous sommes prêts, il faut que nous le fassions, pour lui, pour Remus, notre ami. »

Du regard il cherche le soutien de Sirius qu'il obtient sans problème, celui-ci se tourne vers James et pose sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant et rassurant. Ils vont en avoir besoin pour les prochaines heures. Il serre son étreinte un instant et plonge son regard gris dans les yeux de son ami, ils n'ont pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Sans tourner la tête, il interroge alors Peter.

« Est-ce que tu as la carte ? »

Le jeune homme se précipite vers la table de chevet de James et la sort d'un tiroir, il tend la carte à ses amis, ses mains tremblent et de la sueur commence à perler sur son front lisse. Il lève la tête vers eux et il ne peut s'empêcher de les admirer, ils sont tellement forts, et tellement respectés à Poudlard, grâce à eux, il n'a pas de problème avec les autres élèves, grâce à eux il se sent fort. James se saisit de la carte d'une main qui se veut ferme, Sirius profite de cet instant pour enlever la sienne, il se dirige vers le lit de James, et tire une grosse malle, d'où il retire une cape brillante. Elle est étrange, elle semble aussi fine qu'une feuille de parchemin, pourtant elle recèle un grand pouvoir, il s'agit d'une cape d'invisibilité.

James ouvre la carte et prononce la formule magique qui va leur permettre de visualiser tous les déplacements de tous les habitants du château.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt le parchemin s'anime de centaines de petits points, certains bougent d'autre restent immobiles, ils portent tous le nom d'un élève, d'un professeur, voire d'un tableau ou d'un fantôme. Dans son bureau Dumbledore fait les cents pas, Rusard et miss Teigne s'apprêtent à découvrir deux élèves dans une mauvaise posture. James jette un rapide coup d'œil sur celui de Lily Evans, la jeune fille est dans son dortoir, elle est avec une amie. Il ne manque qu'un seul point sur la carte, celui de Remus Lupin. Il se concentre sur le chemin qu'ils ont à parcourir jusqu'au saule cogneur, le passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante, à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y a personne, Rusard est occupé avec les deux élèves qu'il a surpris, les préfets font leur ronde plus loin, la voie est libre. Pour plus de prudence, ils emmèneront avec eux la carte et la cape.

« Allons-y » déclare James en refermant la carte.

Peter entame alors sa transformation en animagus, son visage est crispé par l'effort qu'il fournit, peu à peu, il devient plus petit, de minuscules moustaches apparaissent sur ses joues et une fourrure grise pousse sur son corps. Sa transformation lui prend quelques minutes et il lui faudra du temps avant qu'il y parvienne en un claquement de doigts. Il met un instant avant de bouger, légèrement déboussolé et prenant conscience des nouveaux repères autour de lui. Il se faufile alors entre les vêtements qui encombrent la chambre, et se hisse sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il se recroqueville et essaie de se faire discret, il n'a pas envie d'y aller, mais il s'y sent obligé, s'il veut rester avec ses amis, du côté des élèves les plus connus de Poudlard, il se doit de le faire.

James déploie la cape sur ses épaules et celles de Sirius, elle les recouvre entièrement, sauf leurs pieds qui dépassent, pour les cacher, ils doivent se courber. Ils emportent une lampe et sortent sans problème de l'école, ils arrivent jusqu'au saule cogneur, où Peter se faufile parmi les racines, pour appuyer de son tout petit corps sur une branche noueuse au pied de l'arbre. Soudain les racines s'écartent et laissent entrevoir un passage qui s'enfonce sous terre, l'arbre s'est immobilisé, les deux autres jeunes hommes se glissent sans problème dans l'ouverture, et Peter referme le passage, se glissant à la suite des deux autres.

Ils parcourent plusieurs centaines de mètres en silence, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'ils vont faire, et tout ce que leur démarche implique, marchant peut être vers une mort certaine, mais à aucun moment ils ne songent à faire demi-tour, sauf peut être Peter. James a enlevé la cape, Sirius a gardé le rat sur son épaule, et ils accèdent ainsi à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante. Il y fait sombre, mais ils devinent sans peine le délabrement des murs et des quelques meubles éparses, Peter pousse un faible couinement d'inquiétude que Sirius entend. Ils cherchent du regard leur ami Remus, mais il n'est pas ici, James prend l'initiative de monter à l'étage, il prend la tête du convoi et grimpe doucement les marches, qui grincent sous ses pieds, afin de ne pas surprendre Remus.

Sur le seuil, il repère la faible lueur vacillante d'une lampe qui vient d'une pièce à sa droite. Sans hésiter ils entrent dans cette salle, ils y découvrent Remus adosser à un mur. Le jeune homme relève brusquement la tête quand il entend une latte de bois craquer, il bondit sur ses deux pieds et son visage prend une intense expression de terreur.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! C'est trop dangereux, je pourrais vous tuer, je ne le contrôle pas, hurle-t-il.

-Nous sommes venus parce que tu es notre ami, et même si cette nuit est la dernière que je vis, je ne bougerai pas d'ici » explique James.

Les deux amis sont si proches que James remarque l'éclat animal qui se dégage de ces yeux mordorés, ils sont durs, tranchant ainsi avec leur douceur habituelle. Remus est totalement paniqué, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses amis sont là, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour les faire partir, il songe à utiliser sa baguette mais il ne veut pas leur faire de mal. Il est complètement perdu. Il sent que sa transformation est proche, la bête qui dort en lui veut sortir, il peut quasiment sentir sa soif de sang.

Ses épaules s'affaissent subitement, il n'est pas fâché contre ses amis, mais il est terrorisé pour eux, alors il réitère sa question mais plus calmement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous désirez donc mourir ? »

Alors il se produit quelque chose d'étonnant, James lui prend la main et lui sourit, un magnifique sourire rassurant et chaleureux. Il tourne la tête vers Sirius et lui fait un léger clin d'œil. Remus les regarde sans comprendre.

« Vas-y, montre lui Patmol. »

Aussitôt le jeune homme se concentre, plus un bruit ne se fait entendre hormis le souffle du vent qui s'engouffre dans les interstices des murs, déversant dans la demeure sa complainte lugubre. Sirius fronce les sourcils, et devant les yeux de ses amis, il devient plus petit, des poils noirs apparaissent sur tout son corps, ses vêtements disparaissent et ses oreilles s'allongent. Quelques instants plus tard, un beau chien noir au pelage noir et luisant se tient aux côtés de James, il jappe fièrement, puis il renifle le sol, agitant sa queue dans tous les sens. Remus est totalement abasourdi, s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux il n'y croirait pas ! Il interroge James du regard, celui-ci hoche la tête fièrement. Remus observe Sirius et se rend compte qu'un des quatre maraudeurs manque à l'appel.

« Où est Peter ? demande-t-il.

-Il est là, indique James du bout du doigt, montrant un rat qui s'est glissé sur le lit au milieu de la pièce.

-C'est vraiment lui ? »

Remus s'est approché du lit, et observe le petit animal qui hoche la tête. Autour de James, Sirius tourne en reniflant les chaussures de son ami, celui-ci l'éloigne de lui avec un petite tape sur son flanc. Remus prend alors conscience de ce que ses amis ont fait pour lui. Ils se sont transformés en animagus, juste pour lui, pour les soirs de pleine lune, lorsque le loup garou manifeste sa présence. Il ne peut cacher les larmes de gratitude qui envahissent ses yeux et dévalent sur ses joues. James est gêné, il fait mine de s'intéresser à un mouton de poussière qui se trouve dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Remus les aiment, ce sont ses amis, les meilleurs qu'il ait eu. A présent il n'a plus peur, il est confiant, il sait que ses amis vont le soutenir dans cette épreuve, ils vont l'aider à passer cette nuit et les suivantes. Avec sa manche, il essuie ses yeux et ses joues, puis il s'adresse au seul être humain présent dans la pièce.

« Et toi, en quoi te transformes-tu ?

-En un magnifique cerf, avec de beaux bois et un pelage marron brillant, et…

-J'ai crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompt Remus, montre-moi plutôt. »

Et comme pour Sirius, James se change effectivement en un très beau cerf, sous les yeux de son ami, il n'a presque pas exagéré, il est majestueux. De longs bois ornent le haut de son crâne, il s'approche du jeune homme, et lui met un affectueux coup de tête sur le bras. Remus les regarde tous les trois réunis autour de lui, il se sent serein en cette nuit de pleine lune pour la première fois depuis que Greyback l'a mordu, il est calme et il n'appréhende plus les heures qui vont suivre.

Un rayon lunaire vient éclairer son visage, il en avait presque oublié sa présence, mais elle se fait de nouveau sentir. Ca va commencer, il le sait. Un gémissement de souffrance s'échappe alors de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses os se déforment, son nez et sa bouche s'allongent pour former un museau plein de crocs menaçant et coupant. Ses oreilles s'étirent en pointe fine, et ses cheveux doux d'un châtain clair presque blond, se changent en une fourrure grise et hirsute. Ses membres supérieurs et inférieurs s'étendent et déchirent ses vêtements, ils se terminent par de longues griffes jaunes épaisses.

Remus Lupin a disparu, il ne reste qu'un animal assoiffé de sang, sans plus aucune trace d'humanité. Ses yeux d'or brillent, il est en quête d'une proie à chasser, mais autour de lui il ne voit que d'autres animaux, aucun humain, et aucun moyen de sortir de la pièce. Il pousse un hurlement à glacer le sang, il tourne autour des autres, à un moment il fait mine de vouloir mordre le cerf, mais le chien lui donne un coup de patte ferme.

Le reste de la nuit se déroule sans aucun incident majeur, le loup garou se mord lui-même, mais bien souvent les autres l'en empêche. Il a griffé la truffe du chien, mais sans gravité. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il a fini par s'endormir, les autres sont venus se rassembler autour de lui. Peu à peu le jeune homme doux et calme reprend possession de son corps, il est totalement nu, comme au premier jour de sa vie, le loup garou n'est plus pour cette nuit. James et Sirius ont eux aussi repris une forme humaine, ils tirent une couverture sur lui, et se regardent satisfaits de ce qu'ils ont accomplis. Peter est resté dans un coin de la chambre, toujours sous sa forme animagus, Sirius se dirige vers lui, et le prend délicatement dans la paume de sa main.

« C'est bon Peter, il est redevenu celui que nous connaissons, le loup a disparu, tu peux te retransformer. »

Mais le rat hoche la tête avec virulence, il n'est vraiment pas convaincu que le loup soit parti, même si le soleil déverse ses premiers rayons dans la chambre. James vient au secours de Sirius.

« Il a raison, Remus dort maintenant, et nous aussi, c'est ce que nous allons faire, allez viens avec nous. »

Le rat descend de la main de Sirius et se faufile jusqu'au lit, il redevient le jeune homme potelé et craintif qu'il est. Il pose toutefois un regard suspicieux sur Remus, il a vécu la pire nuit de sa vie, et la terreur lui a noué les entrailles durant des heures. James semble le comprendre, il s'est approché de lui par derrière, et en silence il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Nous aussi, nous avons eu peur.»

Peter acquiesce en silence, et se couche épuisé au pied du lit. Il s'endort presque instantanément, mais il tient fermement sa baguette entre ses mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait, les deux autres le rejoignent, et se couchent de chaque côté de Remus, le jeune homme a enfin un visage apaisé.

Quelques heures plus tard un rayon de soleil se pose sur les yeux clos de Remus, il sent la chaleur de celui-ci sur son visage, ce qui fini par le réveiller. Il se souvient alors des événements de la nuit précédente, et de ce que ses amis ont fait pour lui, il se redresse doucement, des morsures parcourent ses bras, et des courbatures se font sentir le long de ses jambes. Il pose un regard tendre et amical sur ses amis, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de lui lorsqu'il remarque la griffure qui traverse le nez de Sirius. Il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui cette nuit là, ils resteront à jamais ses meilleurs amis. Quelque chose a changé, ils seront unis à jamais par ce secret, par ce cadeau fait par ses amis.

« Je vous aime » murmure-t-il.


End file.
